


Shield vs. Face; Shield Wins

by prettycheese21



Series: Accidental Hurts [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Blood and Injury, Captain America's Shield - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, Gen, Humor, I Tried, I based it off a link i found okay?, Injury, Or more likely fake science, Poor Reader, Reader-Insert, Science, Tony Being Tony, Training Gone Wrong, or At Least an Attempt at Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4377173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury, once again, has decided to put the Avengers through another team building exercise.<br/>Things start off well, as they always do, and end with yet another injury.<br/>What happened exactly?<br/>Let's just say that Steve shouldn't look away from his target when he's throwing his shield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield vs. Face; Shield Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, look what I finally finished! Now that softball is over, I can (probably) work more on my writing.  
> Hopefully I can get the next part done soon.  
> Let me know what you guys think.  
> And, as always, please enjoy!

   Currently, all of the Avengers were exercising in the gym. And yes, in the main room of the gym. All of them. Five muscular men, one of which was in a rather big suit of armor, and two women, all together in one room exercising at the same time. Whose genius idea was this?

 

   Well, it was a team effort, really. Fury still didn't think the Avengers could work around each other and function as a single unit. And, as everyone who worked in SHIELD eventually learned, Nick Fury was all about efficiency. So, what solution did he propose? Yet another team building exercise. It seemed he didn't remember how the first one went, and one would think the accidental injuring of a team member would be memorable.

 

   Evidently, he didn't care. He was ordering Steve to run some sort of team building exercise in the next week, or it was going to be his ass on a platter. 

 

   After hours of brainstorming safe(r) ideas for a team building exercise, Steve finally came up with one. He got everyone in the gym and had them all go through their training at the same time, figuring if they could function through the chaos in the small space that they could do so in a battle. It was slightly awkward at first, since everyone was trying to figure out exactly who had to do what and where they needed to do it. But, once everyone got into their routines, it went smoothly. 

 

   Tony was in the air, shooting at targets that JARVIS threw into the air. He was rapid firing blasts almost constantly, his concentration almost entirely taken up by this activity. But it wasn't enough to silence his _delightful_  commentary, because everyone knew that Tony Stark was a master multi-tasker. 

 

   Clint had taken his place in the rafters (which Tony had been kind enough to install into the gym per Clint's request) and was currently firing arrows at his designated targets. As always, his arrows were right on. For once though, he was silent, obviously trying to concentrate on what he was doing in the compact space. 

 

   Natasha and (Name) were sparring, using whatever moves they could come up with. They were treating this as a real situation, but were still holding back significantly as to avoid seriously injuring each other. It was a pretty even match, for the most part. (Name) could give almost as good as she got, but this was Natasha. There weren't very many people who could beat Natasha.

 

   Steve and Thor were also sparring, using their respective weapons; Thor swinging away with his hammer and Steve throwing his shield. They've learned the hard way _not_  to have Steve block Thor's hammer with his shield (Lesson that was learned that day: Steve's shield + Thor's hammer = _KABOOM!_ ).

 

   Things were going as they should, and they continued that way for a while. That is, until it stopped working. But, then again, wasn't that how things worked out at this point?

 

   It started out with Tony. Though, this one wasn't really Tony's fault. He'd been minding his own business, snarking sarcastic comments while shooting his targets.

 

   "So, what do you guys want to do after this? I say we go get some food. How do you guys feel about Chinese?" Tony questioned. "'Cause I could really go for some Chinese."

 

   "Is now really the time to be talking about this?" Natasha asked, sounding slightly out of breath.

 

   "Now is the perfect time to talk about this. Now, answer the question: Chinese?" he prodded, shooting off a repulsor blast.

 

   That's where things started to go wrong. The blast from Tony's repulsors hit the target, which caused it to explode. This was normal, only this time the target had been just a little too close to where Clint was perched. 

 

   The shrapnel flew at him, hitting him in the arm. And, try as he might, he couldn't suppress the flinch that came with the pain of having bits of hot, sharp metal going into one's flesh. The flinch, though, was enough to throw him off balance. One of two things happen when a person gets thrown off balance: they fall or they catch themselves. Clint fell.

 

   Steve had lined up his shot, aiming it at where Thor would be in the next few seconds, and just as he was about to throw it he looked up to scan his teammates positions. And he happened to look up at Clint just milliseconds after he fell. Steve quickly threw his shield, so as to focus completely on the situation, and immediately barked into the comm, "Tony, get Barton!"

 

   Tony took a few seconds to register what was said, as well as analyze the situation, but rapidly replied, "On it."

 

   While this exchange was happening, the shield flew towards where Thor had been standing, which Thor was able to easily dodge. This left the shield to travel, uninterrupted, straight into the people behind him. 

 

   Or, rather,  _person_. 

 

   Located a little ways behind Thor were Natasha and (Name). They'd been in the midst of fighting, not really paying close attention to what was going on around them. Or at least, (Name) wasn't. 

 

   She'd been so focused on trying to anticipate and counter Natasha's next move that she didn't hear the woman warn her, "(Name), duck!"

 

   The words of warning only served to have her turn around and see Steve's shield coming towards her head full force. She tried to duck down, but, in the end, she wasn't quick enough. 

 

   First there was the soft _vhoom_  of the shield, followed by a sickeningly loud _cr_ aa _ck_ , which ended with a _thud_. These noises had been enough to stop everybody in their tracks, leaving the room in silence. 

 

   This silence didn't last long though, before Natasha's shocked whisper came through, "Son of a bitch...." She then yelled, "Someone get Bruce in here!"

  
   The others quickly made their way to where she was. The first to get there being Thor, who immediately exclaimed, "Odin's beard!" 

  
   "What is it?" Steve questioned. 

  
   Tony and Clint had been the last ones to make their way over to the group, and gave their own questioning looks. 

  
   (Name) was on the ground, flat on her back, with her hands hopelessly clutching her profusely bleeding nose. The minute she took her hand away to try and breathe, their was a collective 'oh'. There was only one way to describe such an injury: bloody and broken. She grimaced in pain as she took a gasping breath through her mouth. 

 

   "Does a'ybdy wanna pull their 'ead ou' of 'heir ass an' call Bruce please?" (Name) finally mumbled after a long pause. 

 

   "He is on his way, miss," JARVIS responded.

 

~* (Timeskip) *~

 

   Bruce peeled away gauze from (Name)'s face, grimacing at what he saw, "Yeah, that is _definitely_ broken."

 

   She groaned, "Why is it alw'ys me?"

 

   "What do we do about it?" Steve asked, his expression one of guilt.

 

   "Well, first, we need to get her to an actual hospital," Bruce stated.

 

   "C'n't you j'st fix me 'ere?" (Name) asked. "'t's n't like you h'ven't done it b'f're."

 

   He pressed the gauze firmly back onto her face, causing her to wince from the added pressure. "I would, but I'm not a trained surgeon. I can't perform the surgery that might be necessary to properly fix your nose."

 

   " _Might_? Bruce, let's face it, that thing might as well have been chopped off her face," Tony commented. "I mean, just look at it." He gestured at the bloody gauze that was smack dab in the middle of her face. "The thing's hamburger meat!"

 

   (Name) threw her head back and let out a noise of frustration, and once again asked, "Why d'es this keep happ'nin' to me?"

 

   "I don't know, but I have a question," Clint interjected. "Why aren't you dead?"

 

   Everyone in the room simultaneously turned to look at him, all with expressions of confusion (and in (Name)'s case, slight offense). "Care to elaborate?" Natasha asked.

 

   He shook his head. "We've all seen how Steve's shield works in combat; that thing has cut through metal like it was warm butter. So, why wasn't (Name)'s face sliced in half?"

 

   Natasha's face contorted into a perplexed expression, "Yeah why is that, Cap?"

 

   Steve shrugged, "Don't look at me. I don't remember exactly how my shield works, I just throw it."

 

   "I know how it works!" Tony shouted, bouncing like an excited child. "One of the few facts I've chosen to retain from any of the Captain America files."

 

   "Please, Tony, share with the rest of the class," Natasha prompted.

 

   He went over to an empty examination table, "JARVIS, pull up the schematics of Cap's shield."

 

   "Retrieving them up now, sir," JARVIS responded, showing the group a hologram of the shield's blueprints.

 

   Tony flipped the blueprint so that the side view of shield was shown. "The shield is made of vibranium, so it absorbs all vibrations, essentially meaning that it absorbs energy. Because of this, the shield will do one of two things; ricochet or imbed. My guess is it's based entirely on the shield's direction of rotation."

 

   "What?" Steve asked, looking confused.

 

   "It means that depending on how you flick your wrist, the shield will either bounce off whatever you throw it at or it'll slice through it. I'll have to do more reading and test it to tell you more about it, but I'm pretty sure that's what Howard wrote in the file."

 

   "So, l't me get th's str'ght," (Name) said, butting in. "Me not gettin' decapitated was j'st a fluke?"

 

   "Yeah, pretty much," Tony stated.

 

   "Oh th't's j'st great. J'st wonder- Ow!" she winced in pain.

 

   "Alright, can we go to the hospital now?" Bruce asked, annoyed.

 

   "Yes, that's a great idea. Let's do that," Steve said, going to help her up. "Again, I'm really sorry, (Name)."

 

   She waved off the apology, "It's whate'er. We'll disc'sss p'nance later wh'n I'm not in as much pain."

 

   "Does this mean she gets a nosejob?" Clint questioned.

 

   "What?" was Steve's eloquent response.

 

   "This one dude in our unit broke his nose on the job, and it was so badly damaged that they had to give him a nosejob to fix it."

 

   "It's more of a reconstruction to realign the nose, but, in a way, yes. (Name) is getting a nosejob of sorts," Bruce responded, opening the door for them to exit through.

 

   "If I'm gettin' a n'sej'b I want the best," she stated.

 

   "I'll make sure to get the best damn plastic surgeon on the market. Anything for you, (Name)," Tony said teasingly.

 

   "Only if it's th' one who work'd on you. 'Cause, damn, they're a mir'cle worker."

 

   This sent everyone into hysterics. Clint was clinging to Natasha for support as he doubled over laughing. Natasha was doing her best to keep her composure, but even she was having a hard time containing her laughter. Steve and Bruce were softly chuckling, shaking their heads. Tony crossed his arms, offended, looking down. He was mumbling something that no one could quite catch, sounded something like "I'll show you a miracle worker."

 

   "Okay, seriously guys, we need to get her to a hospital," Bruce stated.

**Author's Note:**

> Want more?  
> Comment who you'd like to see!  
> So far I have ideas for Thor, Phil, Bucky, and Pietro.  
> The other ones I'm still trying to find ideas that I'm doing for sure are Loki and Wanda.  
> Others have been requested, but I'm not sure I could think of an idea for them. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try! I'm brainstorming as we speak (well type, but same difference) :)
> 
> Special thanks to Raven558750 and rhea4765 for commenting and requesting. I appreciate your feedback, guys. You keep being awesome! :)
> 
> Request away, my friends! All ideas are appreciated :)


End file.
